The Meaning Of Life
by Loser Hero
Summary: The Lost Boys fic. Marko meets God. Read and Reply, please and thanks!


****

The Meaning of Life 

Marko walked along the street, humming "People Are Strange" by _The Doors_. He was on his way to his friend, Paul's house. In other words, they were going to get very drunk.

He had just turned the corner when, suddenly a flash of white light blinded him.

"Marko?" asked a booming voice from somewhere above him.

Marko looked around. This _had_ to be one of Paul's stupid pranks. Soon Marko would see Paul's grinning face sticking out from behind a bush or something. 

"Paul?" he shouted out.

"No, you imbecile, this is **God**! This makes a change; people usually know it's me at once and they fall to their knees and start praying…" 

Marko didn't take the hint and stayed perfectly still. He was still suspicious of Paul.

"Wait, I know how to settle this!" Marko said. "I'll ask you a question that _only_ **God** would know the answer to…"

"Okay then," sighed **God**. 

Marko stroked his chin thoughtfully. _Now_ he had presented himself with a problem. Oh wait! He knew just the thing!

"How many Valentine's cards did I get last year?" he asked, smiling shrewdly. 

"Eleven," **God** replied.

Marko looked surprised. "Oh, it _must_ be you then, **God**. I told everyone else I got seventy-two. Just to keep up appearances, of course."

"Oh yes, of course," agreed **God**.

"So… what do you want? Have I done something wrong? That old lady in the park yesterday, that wasn't my fault! Paul told me to-"

"It has nothing to do with old Mrs. Goodwood in the park yesterday, Marko. Although, now that I think of it, that _was_ a rather horrible thing to do." Marko sighed. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Good!" said Marko, happily. 

"I have chosen you, from millions of candidates to be the fourth contestant for… 'Ask **God** A Question!'" 

"Er…" Marko thought. This sounded confusing and hard. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, I thought the title was pretty self-explanatory, but apparently it's not. All you have to do is pick a question you'd like to ask me, and ask it!" 

Marko stroked his chin some more. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well, past questions have been: 'Why are we alive?', 'What is happiness?' and 'What is the meaning of Life?'"

"Right!" said Marko. "I'll take that one!"

"What one?"

"The meaning of life one!"

"Er, wouldn't you rather pick a new question? You know, one somebody hadn't asked before?" asked **God**.

"Nope," said Marko defiantly. "Too much thought involved."

"Yes…" sighed **God**. '_Why did I ever create this imbecile?_' He asked Himself. '_I was probably in a strange mood at the time… or possibly intoxicated…_'

"So, **God**," said Marko. "Answer me!" 

"Oh, yes, of course. The meaning of life is…"

"Yes?" asked Marko eagerly.

"A banana."

"WHAT?" cried Marko. "A banana? The meaning of life is a BANANA?"

"Er, yep!" replied **God**.

"But… it _CAN'T_ be!"

"Why not?" questioned **God**.

"Because… Because the meaning of life has to be something philosophical!" 

"Who says so? I mean, I created everything! There's no reason why the meaning of life shouldn't be a banana!"

"Are you sure you're not kidding me?"

"Certain. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Well…" said Marko. "You **God**s have a strange sense of humor."

"Do we now?" asked **God** dubiously. '_Note to self,_' He thought. '_Make his death long and painful_'

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of sick-minded person would have his son crucified? It must be the way you get your kicks!" 

"Of course, Marko," said **God** thoughtfully. There was no point trying to explain the truth to him. "But anyway, I must be getting off now. I have a very important meeting with Moses about the state of Heaven's transport service. Goodbye Marko."

"See ya!" said Marko, waving his arms around like a lunatic. But then he remembered that he couldn't see **God**, so he stopped waving. 

The blinding light left as suddenly as it came, and Marko wiped his eyes.

"Nice guy," he said to himself. "Shame he's a bit mad," he added, right before tripping over his own foot.

The End.


End file.
